Angel of Death
by Dinner with the devil
Summary: They didn't want her. Who would, her being a weakness in the Angel's society? However, Death has bigger ideas planned for his angel of death and after the apocalypse, everyone will know and ask Mercy. DeathXOC GarbrielXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Chapter One: Sight**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Heaven was meant to be a place of paradise. It should have been peaceful and pleasant. Memories, smells, sights and sounds. - all of these things should have been with her finger reaching grasp.

But she didn't see it that way. Every day, her fingers traced the small indentations that cracked from the edges of her eyelids. Her eyes were watered over in a milky glaze that shone in the little sunlight that trickled through the small window. She didn't want to go out or feel any grass beneath her bare feet. Most of her days were spent in that small cupboard of a room, with her head resting on the wall. She liked to dream of a different life, one where she was human. A small, unimportant human who would be happy in her own bubble, unaware of the raging war above their heads. She could hear voices and sometimes, the faint giggling of party goers that father invited. She sat there all day and didn't give a damn.

She was pitiful.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Gabriel didn't stomp, an angel of his status shouldn't stomp apparently, but rather, he strode down the hallways of heaven, attempting to get away from the chaos of his family. Lucifer had fought with Michael again. Raving on about why we shouldn't trust the humans, how it was impossible for him to do so.

Sometimes he wished that he wasn't a fucking angel.

Instead, for a day, He pondered, running across the garden square, I'd like to have a normal life. Maybe be a human. They seem contempt enough.

He ignored the calls of the other angels and took a path that the lesser angels took, cutting through the main kitchen. Gabriel was so engaged in the inner turmoil of his mind that he almost tripped when the voice rung out to him.

Gabriel blinked, looking around himself. It wasn't talking in words or bombastically making itself known. It was small and repetitive, continuously whistling eight notes consecutively. There wasn't any angels that were following him, so where was the voice coming from?

His instincts lead him to a door at the back of the building that shied away from the watchful eyes of everyone. The tune played through again and as he looked around the corner, he spotted a lone angel on the floor, her head tilted towards the open window.

Then, when she had stopped to breathe in, Gabriel whistled back the song. Her head snapped quickly and he was afraid that it might snap off. He would have giggled but all too soon he spotted her eyes, and caught himself in his smile, a embarrassed, strangled sound escaping his throat.

He couldn't tell if it were her eyes that were searching or her ears, but after a moment, she called out to him. He still hid behind the doorway, still peeking in. Her voice was warm and Gabriel's stomach fluttered.

"Who's there?" She asked to the air. She did not move from her spot, but instead, straightened her back against the wall. Her head tilted down slightly, lips pouting. "Hello?"

It wasn't till a few seconds after she asked hello that he'd realized that his mouth was hanging open like a child's. What should he say to her? He didn't know how to go about these things. He was the one who stayed in the shadows and shamelessly pranked everyone till their budding tempers blew! This was difficult!

Her shoulder slumped, probably thinking that nobody was there. She jumped when he whistled back the same tune. He then apologised.

"Heh, I guess I scared you…."

"Just a little." She replied, feeling the smile in his voice. She held up her hands. "Come closer."

"Not till I get your name, little lady."

The tips of her mouth curved. "_Little?_ I'm blind, but I'm tall! Now come closer so I can feel your face!"

He rubbed his stubble. And then asked why cheekily.

She sighed. "No doubt you've seen my eyes. Haha." She smirked at her own pun. "It helps me to visualise. Name?"

"Gabriel." He replied, almost instantly and it felt forced, like there was nothing to stop him from saying so. "Your speech seems impaired. You don't talk like the others."

She shrugged. "I'm not them. I've never been them."

He sat down beside her and smiled. "Yeah. You're not."

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

For days and months, Gabriel went back to the girl in the room who was still alone. Sometimes he brought food or jokes. He told stories of his family and of the numerous pranks that she approved of. It made him happy to find someone unique, someone of his demeanor.

But on a cold morning, about a week after Lucifer had been banished from heaven, Gabriel heard a howling shriek. He dropped everything and ran outside to see Micheal pulling his friend by the roots of her hair along the cobblestone paths, towards the edge of heaven.

Gabriel ran past the crowd and yelled at Michael as several angels held him back, undoubtedly ordered by his dear old brother.

_"Let her go!" _He yelled, the other angels struggling to keep him back. _"Let Leia go!"_

"No brother." Michael called back, stopping in his tracks. "She has committed a treason towards Father and must be punished."

"She hasn't done anything _wrong!_"

"You don't _know_ that." He said back and Leia cried her eyes out, hiccupping. She was shaking. "Father wants to find out what happens to an angel if the fall. She's weak. Therefore, a righteous candidate."

"That's not fair! He _can't_ do that sort of thing! Let h-"

"Knock him out." Michael ordered. "I will do this quickly."

Before Gabriel could shout, before his heart could protest, the darkness took ahold of his vision, just as Michael begun to drag her away again.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Leia's insides stung. Her breathing was shallow as her lungs filled with the pain of the night air. The lashing of the wind as she fell from the heavens numbed her limbs for a while, but now, they started to regain feeling. Her toes were the last limbs she could move.

And all she felt was anger.

Anger towards Father.

Anger to Michael.

Anger to Gabriel.

Anger to life.

Anger to fate.

Anger.

Anger.

Anger.

Anger.

She cried out trying to move. Leia knew she had to move, but her body wouldn't. It jerked and thrashed.

"He abandoned you." A voice said. It was a males and it was cold.

She spat out the reply, struggling with anger filled tears. "_I know!_"

"And yet you sit here."

_"What else can I do?" _Leia asked, shaking her head. Her soul had given up. Her back was plastered against an old oak tree, metres away from where she had landed on the earth. Her coal coloured hair stuck to her face. "Nobody wants a broken angel. I worked hard and they took my sight away. I _loved_ him and he _abandoned me. Father abandoned me." _She sobbed.

Hands touched her face, causing her head to face upwards, to where assumably was the strangers'. They were cold and inviting in a cold environment such as this. But after a while, they begun to warm. She breathed out. "W-Who are you?"

"Would it matter?" He asked frankly. The sharpness of his voice made Leia stutter. He sighed. "I am Death."

"Death?" She repeated innocently. "_Am I going to die?_"

He pulled her up so that she stood firmly on her own two feet. "No. I have better plans for you."

Death led the blind angel out of the forest with her hand clasping his own and the other on his upper bicep. Her feet were cold and she didn't trust anyone anymore but as soon as the feeling of crushed twigs disappeared, her mind collapsed into dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Tucked up away in the top north eastern area of America lies the state of Maine was a rather picturesque place to bring up a family. In the are, right up next to where the land merged into Canada, a small neighbourhood of Houlton. Originally, Houlton was a place for agriculture, and still is as the town annually holds an agricultural fair every fall but more so in the war, the town was home to the national air base for the American Army.

Now, Darek was a family man. Family came first in his eyes, so when the government came a-knocking on his porch door, he flatly refused. His wife, Melissa cried when for the third time, he was asked to be drafted, this time, without choice. Without him, his family would really struggle. He had two boys, aged three and five and a baby girl, holding out at six months.

He was drafted for roughly three years and in that time, his family died without him by their side. A robber had broker into the house and butchered the family to death with a hatchet and suffocated the baby. At the time, it was one of the most horrid murders in Houlton history. And in that time that he came back to the time he died, Darek became a hermit. Never wanted to go outside or socialize. Why should I, He thought, when I'd rather remember my past memories then make new ones.

He died alone. It was just as the news came on his aged television set, that he suddenly had a stroke in his worn armchair. The sounds on the television were still playing, when he opened his eyes again, to see himself outstretched in the chair, like a sacrificial being.

A girl stood beside him. Or rather, a strikingly young woman who was born with a baby's cheeks. Her high cheekbones pronounced and make her eyes pop. Underneath a cast of milky white the ghosts of her iris' merged a murky blue. A blue that stared right at him with a soft smile. Underneath her army-green overcoat, she bore a red sweatshirt that had an intricate pattern of gold and red on the inside of the hood.

"Am I dead?" He asked, pointing to his body. And then, at her. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"No need to get yourself upset." She replied in barely a whisper. "I'm here to escort you."

"To where? Heaven? Hell? I_ killed_ people in the war! Will I get sent there?" He paused and his eyes widened. "Will I get to see my wife? Where is she?"

"Who knows." The woman shrugged and took his hand, leading him out of the house. She replied to him in a way that would often be regarded as foolish but Darek did not envision her in that way. She presented herself in a polite way. She felt heavenly.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

The Chicago weather on a rough night could be down-right nasty. Rarely was it bitterly cold, and really, it wasn't the weather to be wearing jeans in. Blue was her preference shade but after appearing on a side-street, they turned into a darker colour on the edge of turning black.

She made it to the restaurant anyway, just at the time Death had agreed on. He was waiting for her at the table in the middle of the room, munching on some warm pizza.

"On time, Mercy." He said, not turning around. She flipped off her hood and shook her short head of hair, ridding it of water. "Bit wet too."

"Never been good at landings." She muttered, stepping behind the counter of the store and stepping over the random body of a dead waitress. Mercy filled a small cup of strawberry gelato . It was smooth, with red flicks of flesh mixed into the creation.

"Get a chocolate one as well."

She nodded, picking them out by smell. Mercy then waited for him to allow her to sit down at the table with him.

Mercy held the cup out to him, but he declined. "Not for me my dear, for our guest. Put it over there."

"Okay." She replied, biting into her own.

The two sat in silence with only the sound of eating and rumbling thunder to accompany their rather late dinner. Mercy liked the quiet side of Death that left her in peace. So common it was when she lived in Heaven, but on earth, it was a hard to find. There was always some sound, some distraction. Even now, there were sounds outside. It was the closest she would get, however. But her time with Death was cherished. He was a welcome companion.

Mercy's eye twitched when the sound of a door opening echoed quietly through the restaurant and footsteps etched near. A man, who Mercy had not had the pleasure to meet yet, eyed the pair suspiciously. Reluctantly, with a screwed up face, he dropped the scythe in his hand.

As it clattered on the ground, Mercy swallowed a spoonful of gelato. "How nice."

"Thanks for returning that. Join me Dean." He asked, inviting him over. "The pizza's delicious. Mercy made you some gelato."

A ghost of a smile etched onto her face and Dean, warily, walked towards the pair and sat himself down adjacent to Death. He moved his chair away from Mercy slightly to which she frowned.

"Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Mercy nodded. "It seems everyone does."

Dean's eyebrows bent down. "What happened to your face?"

"How rude." She said, finishing her gelato. "Didn't your mama teach you manners?"

"No, she's dead."

"Oh." Mercy said innocently and put the spoon in the cup. "Ah well, that happens."

"Mercy, not now." Death hushed.

"I've got to say, I've got mixed feelings about that. About both of you. S-So is this the part where…" He coughed. You could obviously tell he was nervous and still offended by the girl's comment. "...you kill me?"

Death looked up from his pizza and not only looked into Dean, he looked into and past him. "You have an inflated sense of importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well….." He slurped loudly. Mercy licked her teeth, keeping her mouth shut. "Think how you would feel if a bacteria sat at your table and started to get snarky." Lightning flashed and lit up his face and emphasised his bony features. "This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you."

He served him a piece of pizza and then one for Mercy, who thanked him. He surveyed it and then addressed her. "Who are you? Death's robin?"

"Robin?" She asked. "No, I'm not a bird. I'm Mercy, if you had been paying attention. Please, eat." She gestured to his piece. "Death never shares his food. So please, eat."

Death stared him down as Dean nervously cut into the pie with a knife and fork.

"Good, isn't it?"

After sitting there, contemplating the fact that he was having dinner with Dean, Dean raised his eyebrows in a 'yeah' motion. "I've gotta ask. How old are you?"

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless, in the end, I'll reap him too."

"God?" He repeated questioningly. "You'll reap _God_?"

"Nothing lasts." Mercy whispered.

"Oh yes." Death replied softly. "God will die too Dean."

Dean struggled to take that info in. Mercy hadn't touched her piece of pie yet, but instead felt very thirsty. She couldn't see with her eyes but was getting the impression that this young man was in for something big, from what Death had said.

"Well, this is way above my pay grade. Just a bit. So then why am I still breathing? Sitting here with you, and what do you want?"

"The leash around my neck off." He leaned in, his eyes bulging. Mercy hated the time when he was locked in the ground. She was helpless. When he rose, she begged for forgiveness. "Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell. He has me when he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I couldn't send Mercy. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, waking the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process and I'm enslaved to a bratty child having a tantrum."

"What about you?" Dean asked Mercy. "Are you bound as well?"

"No. I am not. But I will loyally follow Death till the end, so naturally, I would too like him free from Lucifer. "

"And you think I can unbind you?"

"Dean, your ridiculous bravado again, of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun." He held out a flat hand, flashing his ring. "I understand you want this."

Dean looked at it and then back at Death. "Yeah."

"And I'm going to give it to you."

"_Give it to me?_"

"That's what I just said."

"But what about Chicago?" Dean asked, wondering what would happen to the city with the Golden Gate bridge.

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." He slipped the ring off his bony finger and handed it to Dean, who was still shocked. "There are conditions…."

"Okay, like?"

"You must do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell."

"Of course."

Death looked at him, not batting an eyelash. "Whatever it takes."

"That's the plan."

"No, your plan, not yet. Your brother, he's the one that can stop Lucifer, the only one."

Dean frowned. "What, you think-"

"-I know. So I need a promise. Dean, hold out your arm."

"What?" But regardless of his questioning, he did so. Mercy gripped his hand and burned her first two fingers into his skin. He flinched and almost swore as she retracted her fingers. Two, red lines formed on his wrist, bubbling.

"Sorry." She whispered."Insurance of a sort."

"You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit." Death held out his ring. "Agreed?" He shrugged. "You have no choice now that Mercy's insured your ass."

Dean closed his eyes as he thought. Every second, every word, every memory, everything flew in his mind. His love, his loyalties. He opened them and nodded. "All right,yeah." He sniffed. "Yes."

"That had better be yes Dean. You know you can't cheat Death." He chucked the ring into Dean's open palm. His surprised face flickered as it landed. "Now, would you like the instruction book?"

And so, Death told him in detail of what to do. By the time the human left, Mercy had finished her pizza and her head was turned so that it looked like she was staring at the door that Dean had left through.

She frowned. "Since I eat at your table, am I bacteria as well?"

Death thought for a moment, finishing the last of his cola. "No," He said, after a large slurp-fest.",You're more like the puppy waiting at the table."

Mercy rubbed her face and stretched. She hated having to hide from the angels.

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

Miles away, Dean stood in the old scrap yard that Bobby had a business in, testing the four horsemen's rings. Whenever they came close together they connected. It was like they were magnetic. Old friends, not that the horsemen were.

They creeped Dean out anyway.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked, handing him over a beer. Dean had noticed his uplift of happiness ever since he was able to walk again. "Beer's good."

"That it is." He replied, taking a sip. "What do you think Death does to people who lies to his face?"

"Nothing good. What'd you say?"

He lifted the bottle. "That I was cool with Sam driving the whole bus on the Lucifer plan."

"So Death thinks yes on the whole plan then?"

"I don't know. Probably. His groupie seems keen on it as well."

"Groupie?" Bobby asked. "Death has a _groupie?"_

"I wouldn't know what to call her. Her face was scarred and she '_loyally'_ follows Death till the end." He held up the scar on his wrist. "Burned me too."

Bobby put down his beer and looked at the red marks closer. "I'd say those look like the scar that Castiel gave you."

"You suggesting that the chick might be another fucking Angel?"

He shrugged. "How'd she look."

"Horrid. The scars didn't help her. Death said he had to wait for me to catch up instead of sending her to come find me. Too dangerous, apparently."

"They might be on our side then."

"Maybe." Dean sighed and wished silently about the future. "Guess we'll have to wait'n see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural Fanfiction**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

The very next day, even before Sam or Dean had the chance to make some breakfast, Mercy arrived outside of Bobby's estate, just as the time ticked past eight in the morning. She had never before gone to a junkyard, as the humans called it. She wasn't into the 'hard labour' sort of work, nor did she approve of those things called cars.

Regardless, she was on the clock and away from her superior, which to some, might suggest a good thing. Being away from people was an apparent necessity, but that only was limited to humans, and sometimes other supernatural creatures that Mercy didn't bother to get involve with. She needed him alive. She wanted him to be free from Lucifer. She wasn't particularly angry at him, no. He too was abandoned and he too hurt inside. But Mercy was going to make sure that he would go back in the cage. Be it kicking and screaming, she'd do it herself, if Death hadn't forbade her from it.

The sun had begun to filter on the grasslands and the shining chrome flickered in her face. Right after Death had lifted her up, she no longer was the simple blind, defenceless angel. After all, he wasn't in need of a useless thing. Her eyes weren't needed to trace the steps up to Bobby's front door. Mechanical sounds were heard in the room that was detached from the house, so she made a note to avoid that area.

She opened it and stepped into the study. Mercy smelt the dry, mustiness of the aged books that were stacked in piles and in bookcases that lined the walls. Her fingers and bare feet led her into the kitchen, where she sat silently with a glass of water until half an hour later, until Dean himself waltz out. He blatantly swore and dropped the cereal, while loud elephant footsteps rumbled down the hallway.

"Hello Dean." Mercy said, genuinely smiling at his reaction. A taller man stepped into the room with eyes wide with shock. "I trust you had a good rest?"

The tall man's hand went to the back of his pants. Mercy assumed he was, infact, the awkward moose-brother. "Dean?"

"Hey, cool it giraffe. I come here for peace, some small-talk and a glass of water."

Dean's lips were kept tight, staring right at her.

"And?" Sam asked, still clueless. "Who is she?"

"She's the creep who had dinner with Death last night." He said, after making a move to the fridge for an emergency beer. He hadn't expected to be hounded this early in the morning, after what had happened the night before. Dean hadn't told Sam about the deal he made, only that Death agreed to help him. "But I remember a prim princess."

"How nice." She mouthed, before drinking down the remainder of the water. "There are certain ways, certain things that I can say, do infront of him. Being presentable in front of guests is one thing. And I said that I needed to talk to Dean, so, if you'd be so kind as to allow me some time with him." She held up her hands. "I promise, I won't bite."

"Are you kidding?" He retorted. "N-"

"Let me speak to her Sammy." Dean said, interrupting. "We're already knee deep in this, so there's no other choice."

Sam shook his head. Mercy's milk eyes blinked blankly as he stepped outside the house, to speak to Bobby about their guest.

"He seems nice." She muttered, hearing the door slam shut. "We don't have much time, since I'm working off-the-clock. Actually, I'm meant to be reaping. But that's lame."

"What the fuck are you doing here? No, really. Because I'm struggling to understand a need for you to, since Deaths deal is permanent."

"You lied." Mercy said blatantly. "And really, I don't care. You're his brother, I get it. " She shrugged. "But if you don't push your brother into Lucifer's cage, everything will be screwed. Everyone will die."

"Your point?" He asked. "Everyone dies. I can't see that being a problem for Death."

"If everyone dies dipshit, Death won't be around anymore. He is the one person in this world that I would give my life for. And I'm doing it now. Just being here is dead-man's land."

He flinched at her unexpected swearing and plain bluntness. "Angel's can swear?" He paused. "You are an angel, right? Because that mark you gave me fucking hurt."

"Boo-ho."

"Well, are ya?"

"I'm an angel and an atheist."

He didn't think those two belonged in the same sentence. "You are the most un-angel angel I've met. Even Lucifer talked about god like a child loving a father."

"So?" She shrugged again. "The majority of angels haven't even hear him speak let alone seen him. He's a wimp who ran away from us and left heaven in tatters. I wish the ones I hate would burn in hell."

"And what of the rest?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Dead and gone."

Dean sat down on the other side of the table, taking her in. Whatever tore off her face had definitely left her blind and probably gave her that attitude. Something must have gone down to make an angel act like that. Of all the supernatural things he had confronted, she definitely didn't portray the average justice-seeking angel. She seemed more, humane.

Mercy noted his silence. "We're not on friendly terms."

She sighed, as he continued his thought process. "Short story even shorter, I'm basically saying that if you don't do it, I will kill you and then kick Lucifer back to his room."

"..." Dean's eyes thinned. "D-"

Abruptly, she stood, knocking the wooden chair over. Mercy, oh boy did she feel that pang. It was short and sharp, like if one of your muscles seized, tightening. Her head paced around her chest and thoroughly, her ears scanned the room and all that surrounded the house.

"Hey," Dean said. "Are y-"

"I have to go." She said quickly. "I-"

Mercy heard the flutter of wings and bolted straight for the door, since she couldn't disappear indoors. Certain things that normal angels could do with ease came to her like a horse to a brick wall. It just didn't happen.

"Dean, I heard your heart rate increase. Are you h-"

Dean was already out the door, yelling at him. "Don't just stand there Cas! Catch her!"

Dean watched as she fled from Cas, how Sam was running out to see what all the fuss was about. The girl was a very quick runner and the minute Mercy felt a strong pair of hands grab her arms and the voice of an archangel talking, her first instinct was to flip him. But another person tackled them both, sending the two on the ground, face first.

"Let go!"

"No." Cas stated, holding her wrists. By the time he had spoke to her, Bobby had emerged from the garage. "Leia, stop."

"I am not Leia." She spat. "I'm Mercy."

"No, you're not!" He shouted. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I'm not, so let go!"

A gunshot cracked the tension and Mercy tore away from Castiel. She did not flee though, but instead, stood straight as Cas confronted her. It was too late for her to escape and she would be too slow to run from Cas now that he's spotted her.

"Enough!" Bobby yelled. "Enough of your bitchin', it's too early for that crap! Cas," He waved the gun at her. "What the hell's goin' on?"

Cas pointed to her. "She is supposed to be dead."

"Then it kinda makes sense that she was with death when I met her."

"What are you doing alive Leia?" He asked, not believing his eyes. She was dragged off the last time to die by his Father's word. "Michael told us that he killed you."

She swayed. "He did."

"Well he didn't do a fucking good job at it if you're still here." Dean muttered.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Shut up!"

"Tell me, Leia."

"No." Mercy cried, almost at tears. "No, no, no. Please don't tell them, please don't."

"I won't." He said, to the Winchester's surprise. "What happened? How do you still have your grace in-tact?"

Mercy breathed in and looked around. No other angels were around and she couldn't sense anything with her head cluttered.

"He dragged me away by my hair." She whispered, her fingers inadvertently reaching up to her black curls. "I was screaming 'n crying 'n," She shook her hands. "I didn't know what was happening. I was so scared. I yelled at Dad to stop, I pleaded. And as always, nothing. Nada. Some father he was!"

Castiel flinched, swallowing the anger that would've liked to defend his father. "And?"

"He took me out of Heaven, to the outskirts, but I don't know why he didn't throw me off. He started talking, askin' for forgiveness. God knows why, but I rejected it and he threw me at the bottom of the well."

"Trinity's well?"

She nodded. "I couldn't get out. I couldn't see footholds or even feel any light. Soon enough, my arms and legs were heavy and I drowned." Mercy breathed out, animalistically, as if she was holding something back. She breathed in and continued. "And then, I sank. I went down 'n down 'n I didn't hit no bottom. I fell out of the bottom of and endless well and fell to earth. No wonder my lungs were burning."

"And how did you end up with Death?"

"He found me." She whispered. "He's the first one who didn't lie to me. The first. Out of all things supernatural, Death greeted me with open arms. I felt safe. I love him more than God."

Castiel stood there, shocked. Never ever had he would have expected to hear that from one of his siblings. No, she shouldn't. She shouldn't.

"Your grace?" Dean asked. "When an angel falls, aren't their graces' supposed to break away?"

"I have no idea." She said honestly. "Cas is the first I've talked to in a while." She paused. "Maybe it was the water in the well."

Bobby sighed, thinking that the last thing they needed was another angel.

Mercy swallowed and calmed down. "And now that I've blabbed myself away, I've got a target on my fucking back." She turned her head to Dean. "This is what I was avoiding. Now that I've talked to you, I have no business here."

"Hey wait!" Dean called. "Cas won't tell, but I might. Keep us safe and I won't get diarrhea in the mouth."

Her eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to cheat me out of Death?"

"I might be."

She shook her head. "Nothing's happened yet, so no. We'll see."

"We'll see what?!" Sam called, as she disappeared in a furious sound of wings. He looked at Cas, who was staring at the spot where she stood, with a face he had not yet seen on the archangel. "Who was she? What happened to her face?

"What's her name Cas?" Dean asked. "Is it Leia or Mercy? What the heck?"

"I don't know what happened to her, since that was before my time. But I know Lucifer and Michael were involved, from what I heard from other angels." He looked away from the spot. "Her name was Leia, or rather, Mercy now. She's a Cherubim angel, a protector."

"Of what? What can she protect if he can't shield her own face?"

Cas's mouth moved, into something like a frown, but his face turned back to a straight, emotionless one.

"What Cas?"

"She is the protector of life."

Nobody spoke or felt the need to breathe. Everything, all that they had seen today fell on Dean's shoulders like a heavy weight, and inking to his conscience.

"Well," Bobby said, being the first one to break the silence. "_Shit._"

* * *

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I don't talk at the end of these things, so I thought I should introduce myself and give some thanks to a couple of folks.**

**First off, thanks for reading this far. I love writing and it's a way for me to ignore the tension of applying for university. *Coughs awkwardly***

**Thank you to everyone who has followed or faved this story! *Hugs screen***

**Thank you to Forever Fanfiction Lover 22 and Eruruu4 for sending positive reviews! :D You guys are coolio!**

**And a special thanks to Insanity-Red for adding my story to her community! Merci Beaucoup!**

**Anywho, till the next time I decide not to do important stuff.**

**-DWTD**


End file.
